Forever In Your Debt
by MissBatty
Summary: Coop saved Kat from what could have been an unfortunate car accident and ended up badly injured. Kat becomes determined to find out Coop's intentions of the rescue. WARNING! Mild Coop x Kat yaoi! Don't like? Don't look! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Brief note! I only found out that there was a similar fan fiction to mine when I went to submit mine. I apologize.  
><strong>

**Warning! Mild yaoi! Don't like? Don't look!**

* * *

><p>It was moments before his life would have ended. That van's tire was headed right towards him at top speed, and no matter how indestructible he was, the impact would have killed him. His mind was racing too quickly for him to stop it himself.<p>

It wasn't even a second before then that he was scooped up by a small pair of arms, and before he knew it, was flying in the air out of the vehicle's path. He only heard a loud thud, tires screeching and the sounds of screaming bystanders after that.

He slipped through the gathering crowd and gasped when he viewed the still, bleeding figure of his hero.

* * *

><p>Normally he would have felt happy about the misfortune of his enemy, but this time all he felt was guilt. He figured it may have been because this time, Coop actually got hurt. Whereas other times, he only got grounded or yelled at.<p>

Kat snuck on the bottom of the gurney they put Coop's body on, as he felt he couldn't be seen by Burt, or even Millie. Not until they could figure out if he was going to be okay.

He winced when he glanced over at Coop's little sister, tears streaming down her face, her weak voice asking every few minutes if he was going to be okay. He could see the worry in Burt's face as well, but as a father figure, stayed strong.

Kat snuck off the gurney when they pulled up to the hospital, his ears open, and began tinkering with his collar.

* * *

><p>He sighed deeply, glad that his invisibility mod worked, and hoping his new translator would too. He then proceeded to slip through the hospital unnoticed and into the hallways of the hospital. He was sure that he heard that Coop was in room C2-205.<p>

And sure enough, he was right. He peered in through the glass of the door just in time to see a nurse, Burt and Millie walk out. Kat then went through the door that was opened and peered upon the injured boy from a distance.

He made sure that nobody else was in the room, no patients, guests or doctors, before turning off the invisibility mod. Afterwards, he climbed on the boy's bedside table and got a closer look at him.

It would seem that most of the cuts on his face were disinfected and cleaned, but that didn't take away from the many bruises he received. Kat used his X-Ray power to scan Coop's skeleton. His broken leg was obvious, but Kat took a closer look at his cracked rib. Thankfully, it was only cracked, not broken.

Kat hoped that this was the least of the damage and pawed lightly at Coop's face, hoping he'd awaken.

Sure enough, Kat heard a weak moan, and Coop began to stir.

* * *

><p>His eyes slowly began to open after a few seconds, and it took him a little bit to look around.<p>

"Where...H...how...?" he said weakly.

"You're in the hospital." Kat replied.

"What? Kat? What are you-OW!" Coop clutched his chest in pain when he shot up. "How are you talking? What happened to me? What'd you **do **to me, Kat? "

Kat stepped back an inch in surprise as Coop continued to ask many questions. _"He doesn't remember anything?"_Kat thought.

"C-calm down...I created a translator purely for the sake of being able to speak with you. And believe it or not, Coop, you were hit by a van saving MY life. I simply wanted to know why you did it." Kat smiled, believing this was jogging Coop's memory some.

Coop's eye's snapped open in disbelief. his thoughts were slowly returning to him.

"I...I **did** save you, didn't I?"

"Why did you do it, Coop? I'm your worst enemy, aren't I?" Kat asked right away, looking at Coop with a hard stare. "You don't actually lo-**LIKE** me, do you?"

"N-no! I...I only saved you because Millie would have freaked out...And I would get blamed for anything that happened to you...And..." Coop was beginning to run out of excuses, and Kat could sense this.

For now, however, Kat would humor him.

"How interesting...I'll see you tomorrow." Kat murmured, turning on his invisibility mod.

"T-tomorrow...?" Coop whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter if I get enough positive response on this. Hope you like!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the long wait! I wanna thank you all for the positive response and patience, and I'm glad you're all enjoying it. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but I'll be writing the next one in a few, hopefully it'll be a lot longer... Hang tight!**

"Ugh...Hospitals are** boring!**" Coop said, flipping through the small selection of channels on the TV. "All I can do is eat, sleep and talk...nothing else!"

"Hey, there, sport!"

Coop looked over to the left to see his dad coming in through the door.

"Oh, hi dad."

Burt walked over to his son, pulled a chair up and sat.

* * *

><p><em>"Damn...!"<em> Kat thought to himself. _"Burt's been in there with him for way too long."_

While he stood by the door unnoticed due to his invisibility, the halls of the hospitals were noisy and crowded, and the rush and panic was beginning to physically tire Kat. However, he also found a slight fascination in the many events he saw passing by. Humans really are a fragile and hopeless species, yet they're strong enough to overcome even the most lethal illnesses.

Something broke his train of thought when he finally heard the satisfaction that was a familiar voice.

_"Burt's leaving, finally!"_ Kat perked, and crouched, waiting for the door to open so he could slip in.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Coop! Take it easy, now."

"Bye, dad."

Coop pondered silently. His head was fuzzy from the medications he was given, but for some reason, the term "see you tomorrow" was familiar.

As if on cue, Coop remembered the events of last night seconds before he appeared on his bedside table.

"Hello again, Coop~"

* * *

><p>"What did you want this time, Kat? I already told you that your rescue wasn't for <strong>your<strong> sake..."

"You seem cranky." Kat said with a slight grin. "Did quality time with daddy not go well?"

"What does is matter to you?" Coop turned away grumpily.

_"I'll take that as a whopping 'no'..."_ Kat thought to himself.

"Well, you're going to have to tell me what happened sooner or later. I've got all night." Kat said slumping down on the bedside table.

"Hmph..."

After a few minutes had gone by, Coop finally broke the silence and told Kat about how the time with his father.

"I feel completely unappreciated. My dad talked mostly about Millie and her happiness about Kat being alive. Sure, she had been happy for me, but...Still. All dad told me after that was to be more careful for myself next time."

"I see...Go on."

* * *

><p>Coop and Kat talked into the night, with only a few interruptions from the nurse. Nothing that couldn't be fixed with the invisibility or hiding under Coop's bed.<p>

"This is a side I've never seen of you, Coop."

"Same here, Kat. Thanks for this, I feel a lot better...emotionally."

With a chortle, Kat looked at the time and frowned.

"It's kinda late...I should probably get home to Millie before she panics about my absence."

Kat turned to leave.

"Kat, wait. I gotta ask...Why are you suddenly so interested in my life?"

Kat stopped dead in his tracks, ears flat, head turned slightly and whispered.

"If my guesses are correct...Probably for the same reason you saved my life."


End file.
